Marionette
by Usio-Amamiya
Summary: MARATON DC. SONGFIC. Canción: Marionette de Ayumi Hamasaki. Ran descubre la verdad de Shinichi y espera su regreso en casa del Profesor Agasa


Maraton DC

DC es de Gosho Aoyama.

**Marionette**

Ran estaba en su casa preocupada, eran las 12:30 de la noche y aún no había regresado Conan, ni una señal de vida, ni siquiera una llamada y aunque su padre le haya dicho que no había motivo para preocuparse, no podía evitarlo, algo en ella le decía que las cosas no iban bien.

_**Omoide wa itsu no hi mo (Los recuerdos son siempre bonitos)  
Utsukushiku utsuru mono (Tras los ojos se cualquier persona)  
Dare no me ni mo onaji you ni (De la misma forma)**_

Entro a su cuarto y pesco su mochila de la escuela que estaba sobre su cama, al lado de su abrigo, para luego llenarlo con los cuadernos que necesitaría pasado mañana, el lunes y después volvió a su cama para tomar su abrigo y guardarlo, pero al tomar su abrigo, vio como una carta caía al suelo. Al recogerla, ve que era para ella, pero no tenía remitente.

-¿Y esto? – Se pregunto mientras lo abría

_**Dakedo sou bokutachi wa (Pero si)  
Hontou wa shitte iru (Realmente sabemos)  
Sore dake de wa nai koto o (Que hay mucho más) **_

_Ran_

_Te escribo esta carta para decirte la verdad: Nunca me he ido, siempre estuve contigo como el niño que tú conoces como Conan Edogawa. Se que no tengo perdón por ocultártelo tanto tiempo y por haberte engañado todas las veces que lo descubriste, pero quiero que sepas que lo hice para protegerte de los que me encogieron, si descubrieran que seguía vivo y llegaran a saber de ti… Jamás me lo perdonaría si llegaran a hacerte algo. ¿Por qué te digo todo esto ahora? Es porque Haibara (quien en realidad es Shiho Miyano, la creadora de la droga) ha conseguido la cura y volveré a ser Shinichi, pero… Una vez que sea yo de nuevo, iré con el FBI ha acabar esta noche con la Organización y no sé si regresare con vida, por eso te digo también… Que __**te amo**__._

_Shinichi._

_**Douka wasurenaide (Por favor, no lo olvides)  
Watashi mo ano ko mo kimi mo (Yo, aquella chica y tú)**_

-Shinichi… Eres un tonto – Lágrimas salen de sus ojos

Estuvo un buen rato sentada en su cama, llorando en silencio y sin despegar su vista de la carta, que esta poco a poco estaba humedeciéndose de lágrimas hasta que se cubrió los ojos con su brazo derecho para limpiarlos de las lágrimas, toma un abrigo y guantes para luego irse.

Corrió bajo el congelante viento y la fuerte lluvia, sus mejillas estaban rojas por el frío y sentía su cuello helado ya que no llevaba una bufanda, pero no le dio importancia. Finalmente llegó a su destino, que consistía en la casa del profesor Agasa. Se detiene a recuperar el aliento y toca la puerta a golpes.

-¡Profesor! ¡Ábreme! ¡No pienso irme así que más le vale dejarme entrar!

_**Bokutachi wa hyoumen dake (No hemos nacido para morir)  
Tsukurotte shinda you na (Simplemente aparentando)  
Kao o kakushite ikiru TAME (Y escondiendo nuestra verdadera cara)  
Umarete kita wake ja nai (Como hace la muerte)**_

-Ran-kun – El profesor se sorprende al verla sonrojada por el frío, empapada por la lluvia y con la respiración agitada por su carrera – ¡Pero mira como andas! Entra rápido

-Gracias profesor – Entrando. Todo su cuerpo temblaba, incluso sus labios, se sentía como si hubiera salido de la piscina o como si fuera una estatua de hielo – Vine porque… Quiero esperar aquí el regreso de Shinichi.

-Ve a darte un baño o te enfermaras, mientras te dejare algo de ropa

Ran se dio un cálido baño y se había puesto un pijama azul que consistía en pantalón y camisa y ahora se encontraba sentada en el suelo, apoyando su rostro en el frío cristal de la ventana. Estaba cubierta por una manta y en sus manos sostenía un tazón lleno de leche con chocolate caliente, para que no sintiera frío.

-Shinichi…

_**Furikaerareru no wa (Podemos recordar el pasado)  
Soko o toorisugita kara (Porque ya lo hemos vivido)  
Tachidomatte wa mata susunda (Nos detenemos y volvemos a dar un paso adelante)**_

Era un nuevo día y Ran despertó en la cama de Ai, al parecer se había quedado dormida en la ventana y el profesor la había llevado allí. Bajo las escaleras y notó que sus zapatos y abrigo estaban secos por lo que se los puso. El pijama aún lo llevaba puesto por lo que estaba bajo el abrigo, y salió afuera para sentarse y apoyarse en la pared. Se queda quieta, esperando pacientemente el regreso del detective, se había olvidado de llamar a su padre, pero no le dio importancia, lo único que le preocupaba era Shinichi

_**Douka omoidashite (Por favor, recuérdalo)  
Watashi mo ano ko mo kimi mo (Yo, aquella chica y tú) **_

-Con que aquí estabas Ran.

-Buenos días profesor, estaba esperando a Shinichi.

-Descuida, ya verás que regresara.

-Lo sé profesor.

Entro a la casa y se puso su ropa, ya seca, se preparó un chocolate caliente y un café para el profesor. Cuando llegó la tarde, oyen golpes en la puerta y creyendo que era Shinichi, Ran corre hacía la puerta para abrirla, pero no era él, al otro lado de la puerta se encontraba el matrimonio Kudo, Yusaku Kudo, el escritor de novelas policíacas y Yukiko Kudo, la gran actriz y los padres del detective adolescente del este.

-¡Ran! – Exclamo Yukiko.

-¿Saben algo de Shinichi? – Pregunto la chica deseando que le respondieran.

-Lo siento Ran – Dijo Yusaku – Pero estamos igual que tú.

Iba a decir algo cuando ve una silueta acercándose a paso lento, por su forma de caminar, parecía estar cansado, pero hacía un esfuerzo enorme por permanecer de pie – ¡Shinichi! – Grita corriendo hacía el mencionado.

-¡Shin-chan!

-¿Ran? – Exclamo el joven, cansado y confundido al verla correr hacía él para luego abrazarlo. Lucia herido, pero no tenía heridas peligrosas por suerte – ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Estuve esperándote.

-Ran… Yo… -Pero no pudo más, las fuerzas lo abandonaron y cayó dormido en los brazos de la chica.

-¡Shinichi! ¡Shinichi! – No había respuesta – ¡SHINICHI!

_**Bokutachi wa kizutsuite (Nos hicimos daño)  
Hikari sae miushinai (Incluso perdimos la esperanza)  
Mou nando mo akirameta (Y abandonamos más de una vez)  
Sore demo mada koko ni iru (Pero aún así, estamos aquí)**_

Cuando Shinichi abre sus ojos, lo primero que notó fue que estaba en su cuarto, lo segundo fue que era de noche y por último… Que no estaba solo. Ran estada sentada en una silla y apoyándose en el escritorio, profundamente dormida, en verdad que parecía un ángel.

-Ran – Murmuro una vez que se incorporó y una sonrisa leve dibuja su rostro mientras se acercaba a la chica, acariciando suavemente su rostro y aunque lo hacía con cuidado, igual Ran abrió sus ojos.

-¿Shinichi? – Murmuro confundida y al ver que en verdad era él, se emociona mientras se levanta y lo abraza – ¡Shinichi! ¡Qué alivio!

-Tranquila… Ya todo pasó

-¿Es decir…?

_**Saa dare no tame de mo naku (Ahora, levantémonos sin temor)  
Jibun jishin no te de (Solo por nuestro bien)**_

-Si… Finalmente todo ha terminado

-Me alegro… Me alegro oírlo, finalmente todo volverá a la normalidad – En eso siente los dedos de la mano derecha del detective sobre su mentón, era un tacto firme y delicado a la vez.

-No todo – Con una leve sonrisa confiada mezclada con diversión. – Lo último que te escribí en la carta – Nota como la chica se sonroja un poco – Te lo diré de nuevo.

-Shinichi…

-Te amo Ran, más que a nadie en este mundo.

_**Osorezu ni tachiagari (Arranquémonos las máscaras)  
Kamen o hagitoru n da (Con nuestras propias manos) **_

-Yo también te amo Shinichi – El detective sonríe y termina la distancia de ambos, en un dulce beso que no tardo en convertirse en uno apasionado.

Recorrían cada milímetro de la boca del otro, querían probarlo todo. Shinichi se apodero de la cintura de la karateka de forma agresiva, pero sutil a la vez y Ran rodeo el cuelo del detective, enredando sus dedos en el cabello del chico.

_**Bokutachi wa hyoumen dake (No hemos nacido para vivir)  
Tsukurotte shinda you na (Simplemente aparentando)  
Kao o kakushite ikiru TAME (Y escondiendo nuestra verdadera cara)  
Umarete kita wake ja nai (Como hace la muerte)**_

**Fin.**


End file.
